


snack break

by kitseybarbours



Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Quickies, Trans Martin Blackwood, Workplace Sex, cis tim stoker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitseybarbours/pseuds/kitseybarbours
Summary: ‘Sorry,’ says Tim. ‘It just occurred to me that I really, really need to eat you out, like, right now.’
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950361
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	snack break

**Author's Note:**

> Officially embarking on Kinktober 2020, using a [prompt sheet](https://twitter.com/naughtical_nbd/status/1308904683696783361?s=20) by [naughtical_nbd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtical_nbd/pseuds/naughtical_nbd/works)!
> 
> The fics in this series are not related to one another and can be read in any order. They will be posted to a [thread on my Twitter](https://twitter.com/saintmontague/status/1311850471401820161?s=20) as they are updated on AO3.
> 
> **Day 1: Quickie**

* * *

It’s a dull Friday midmorning in the Archives when Tim suddenly stands bolt upright at his desk.

‘Martin,’ he says, and everyone's heads turn to him. 

Martin, across from him, looks up with a frown. ‘Yes?’

‘Would you come with me for a sec?’

‘Um, yeah, sure? Is something—’ Martin breaks off as Tim sets off briskly down the corridor, leaving him no choice but to follow.

‘Tim? Tim!’ Martin hisses, trying to keep his voice down, feeling Sasha's curious gaze and Jon's exasperated one on his back. ‘Where are we going? What’s— _mmph!’_

His words are cut off when Tim whisks him into a storage closet, the door clicking shut behind them. There’s a pull of a cord, and then Tim is grinning at him in the light of a single bulb, a mischievous look in his eyes. ‘Sorry,’ says Tim. ‘It just occurred to me that I really, really need to eat you out, like, right now.’

‘You _what?_ Here? _Now?’_

‘Right this minute. If you’re amenable, of course.’

For all his surprise, Martin is quick to recover. He hesitates for only a moment and then gives a vigorous series of nods. ‘Yes. Oh, my gosh, yes, please.’

Tim’s eyes twinkle as he drops to his knees. ‘Spread your legs for me.’

By the time he’s eased Martin’s boxers down and has his hands braced on his plump freckled thighs, Martin is almost trembling. He can’t stop looking at the seam of light underneath the door, certain that at any moment it will be blocked out by approaching feet and he’ll hear a stern voice from the other side—a voice that sounds a lot like Jon’s: _‘Martin? Tim? What are you doing in there? Get back to work.’_

He’s so focused on this that it comes almost as a shock when Tim parts his folds with his tongue, going right for Martin’s cock. Martin cries out, and regrets it at once: ‘Sorry! Oh, God, sorry!’

‘S’all right,’ says Tim, squeezing his thigh. ‘This is supposed to be fun.’

‘Right. Fun. Yes. I— _ah,’_ he breathes, as Tim begins to lick and suck at him in earnest, drawing his cock to full hardness, getting him slick and wet.

Martin would have thought that the fact that they’re in a _storage_ closet, with their co-workers—with their _boss,_ for God’s sake—just a few metres down the hall would prevent him from getting turned on at all…but he’s quickly finding that the opposite is true. Every noise from the corridor makes him moan and buck against Tim’s mouth, terrified and intoxicated by the thought of being discovered.

In what seems like no time at all, he’s gasping, clutching at Tim’s hair: ‘I’m gonna—oh, God, Tim, I’m—’

He spasms against Tim’s clever mouth, hardly able to stifle his moans, until the sensation is too much and Martin grips at Tim’s shoulders.

Tim stands up, wiping his mouth, and gives Martin a sly grin. ‘Right, then, back to work?’

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Anne for the title. ;^)


End file.
